Drive of heart
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Naruto dipindahkan orang tuanya ke jepang untuk merubah sikapnyayg dianggap berandalan. Dan bertemu dengan sasuke orang misterius yang memiliki masalah misterius juga. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto disana?
1. Chapter 1

**DRIVE OF HEART**

Hari yang indah dengan berbagai awan putih berarak dilangit. Sang surya pun bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan awan besar yang menyebabkan bayangan teduh disalah satu kompleks perumahan konoha. Merupakan hari yang cocok bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang baru pindah kemarin untuk sekedar mengenal tempat tinggal barunya dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks perumahan ini. Uzumaki Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato salah satu pengusaha besar pemilik Namikaze Corp yang berpusat di Amerika dan juga putra dari Uzumaki Kushina seorang desainer terkenal. Sebelumnya tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya tersebut di Amerika, dikirim ke Jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya, yang sebenarnya tujuan utamanya adalah untuk merubah sifat brandalan Naruto. Kerena dianggap anak berandalan yang sulit diatur yang kerjanya pulang malam untuk hura-hura, suka balapan mobil bersama teman-teman segengnya, juga sering berkelahi sampai-sampai pernah terlibat denaganm sekelompok mafia yang membuat Minato sang Ayah pusing setengah mati. Dan terakhir dia balapan merusak rumah penduduk yang dilewati dan menjungkir balikan mobil yang dikendarainya sampai tidak berbentuk. Yang membuatnya harus dirawat beberapa minggu di Rumah sakit. Hal ini membuat kedua orang tuanya jengah sehingga memutuskan untuk mengirim Naruto ke Jepang agar bisa berubah dan membuatnya mandiri sehingga bisa menjadi penerus perusahaaan yang baik. Menempatkan dia di rumah yangmenurut Naruto sangat sederhana mengingat rumahnaya di Amerika tergolong cukup megah. Yang harus diurusnya sendiri tanpa menyewa pembantu seoarangpun dan bahkan tidak diberikan fasilitas apapun termasuk kartu kredit dan mobil. Hal itu membuatnya kesal mengingat dia di Amerika tiidak pernah kemana-mana tanpa menggunakan mobil sport kesayangannya.

"Argh, menyebalakan...". Geram Naruto sambil menendang kaleng yang menghalangi jalannya.

" Ouch,." Kalengtersebut mendarat tepat dikepala reven seorang pemuda. "Hai, apa-apaan kau." Teriak pemuda tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihat ada kau disitu." Ucap Naruto kaku.

"Dobe, apa kau buta." Ucap pemuda tersebut tajam dengan sorot mata onyzx yang sangat tajam pula, membuat Naruto sedikit takut dibuatnya.

" Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kepalamu tidak apa-apakan ?" terlihat Naruto Sedikit kesal juga karena ucapan kasar orang tersebut, sambil menganggkat kedua tangannya didepan dada, berharap cemas kerena orang tersebut semakin mendekat padanya yang munggkin akan membalas kesialannya.

BLETAK. "Ouch". Dan benar saja orang tsb memukul kepala naruto lalu berkata." Sekerang kita impas." Dan mulai berjalan pergi.

" Apa-apaan sih dia, akukan sudah minta maaf, dasar teme." Gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap usap kepalanya.

Malam hari di kediaman Naruto, terlihat penghuninya sedang hilir mudik dari pintu ke jendela, dari jendela kepintu. Bisa dipastikan dia sedang frustasi, dan akhirnya. "SIALLL,,,,., Aku bisa mati bosan disini, Tega sekali mereka mengucilkanku sendirian disini." Teriak naruto memecah keheningan malam. " MENYEBALKAN, orang tua sialan Menyebalkannn...". Bisa di jamin jika naruto terus-terusan berteriak seperti itu dia akan mendapatkan lemparan panci, sandal, dsbg dari tetengga yang merasa terganggu oleh keberisikan suaranya. Dan tidak baik menyebut orang tua seperti itu bukan.

" Aku ingin keluar dan pergi mencari sesuatu yang menarik,. Tiba-tiba hp yang berada di meja tidak jauh dari dirinya berbunyi, dilihatnya nama yang tertera dilayar hpnya **Sakura Hime. **

"Ahh,,, bidadari penyelamatku." Teriak naruto OOC saat mengangkat panggilannya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli tau". Ucap Sakura diseberang sana.

"Kebetulan kau menelepon sakura. Aku benar-benar bisa mati bosan sendirian disini." Ucap naruto dengan nada melasnya.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat".

"Wah, kau benar-benar dewi penyelamatku". Mata narutopun menjadi bersinar-sinar terlihat sangat senang karena akhirnya akan keluar dari lubang kebosanan yang membuatnya frustasi semenjak tadi.

"Yahya,ya,ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi tunggulah dengan tenang".

"Baiklah Sakura, aku tuggu". Kemudian terputuslah sambungan telepon tersebut.

Sebenarnya sakura adalah mantan kekasih naruto waktu di Amerika dulu, dan menjadi sahabat baik hinggga sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Mana Sakura lama sekali." Padahal sakura mengatakan agar menunggunya dengan tenang, tapi semenjak putusnya hubungan teleponnya tadi dia terus saja mondar mandir tidak tenang, dasar Naruto memang tidak bisa diam.

Brrmmm,,.. tin,,tiit.

"Itu dia". Narutopun berlari menghampiri mobil sport merah yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda mencolok keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Ayo, Sakura kita pergi". Ajak Naruto semangat tanpa berbosa-basi. " Mana kontaknya".

"He, kau mau mengendarai mobilku ?. Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Yah, jadi mana kontaknya". Ucap Neruto masih dengan cengian lebar.

"Tidak, aku akan memgendarainya sendiri". Ucap Sakura tegas .

"Ayolah Sakura, kau tidak kasian padaku. Aku sangat tersikasa sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak mengendarai mobil." Ucap naruto dengan wajah memelas dan memasang puppy ayes no jutsunya, sehingga membuat hati Sakura luluh.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan kebut-kebutan di jalanan, dan jika membuat satu goresan saja aku akan membuatmu babak belur." Ancam sakura dengan wajah yang lumayan menakutkan membuat naruto meneguk ludahnya. Karena dia tahu bagaimana Sakura bila marah memang sangat menakutkan.

"ba, baik." Ucap naruto menjadi gugup.

Di Jalan raya Konoha tampak sebuah mobil sport merah melaju dengan lincahnya melewati mobil-mobil lain didepannya.

"Naruto, turunkan kecepatanmu.!"

"Asikan Sakura.?" Jawaban Naruto yang tidak sesuai membuat dahi Sakura berkedut.

"Dasar bocah berandalan yang tidak bisa tenang." Geram sakura, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga pada sifat keras kepala Naruto. Dan hanya melihat Naruto yang mengemudi dengan mahirnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata seperti ini.

Didepan terlihat mobil sport hitam barusaja keluar dari tikungan lalu mulai melaju dengan cepat mengimbangi mobil Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah,,." Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai dan bersiap mempercepat kendaraannya.

"Eh, Tunggu dulu." Sakura terlihat semakin memperhatikan mobil didepannya tersebut yang semakin mendekat karena Naruto sedikit demi sedikit berhasil mensejajari mobil tersebut.

"Kyaa,, ternyata benar Sasuke-kun." Teriak Sakura bersemangat setelah melihat bayangan pengemudi dalam mobil sport hitam tersebut.

"Kau mengenali pemudinya Sakura." Narutopun menoleh pada Sakura dan memperhatikan bayangan pengemudi lain disamping mobilnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya . Tapi kelihatannya pengemudi yang disalipnya tidak mau kalah dan terlihat mobil sport hitam tersebut semakin maju kedapan.

"Itu Uciha Sasuke, keluarganya sangat terpandang dinegara ini. Dan Sasuke itu adalah prince ice yang sangat dikagumi seentro Universitas bahkan kota ini." Jelas Sakura bersemangat.

Mobil Narutopun kembali berada diposisi belakang mobil sport hitam tersebut.

"Dia sangat tampan dan juga pintar." Lanjut Sakura. " Lihat kau saja kesulitan untuk menyalipnya."

"Cih, Menarik." Wajah Naruto menjadi serius, diapun memajukan persenelingnya pada batas maksimum, dan semakin menginjak gas mobil yang dikendarainya. Akhirnya pisisi mobilnya kembali sejajar dengan mobil tsb. Naruto mentap pada kaca pengemudi mobil lawanya, dan dapat dilihat bayangan mata Onyzk berkilat yang juga menatapnya dari balik kaca mobil masing-masing.

Dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendahului mobil sport hitam tsb. Narutopun menyeringai puas.

"Wah, kau menang tepat waktu, barnya sudah terlihat didepan." Ucap Sakura setelah mengalihkan kepalanya dari belakang memperhatikan mobil Sasuke yang berhasil didahului dan langsung menangkap sosok bangunan di depan yang menjadi tujuannya dengan Naruto.

SRrrrrtt Ckiitt. Naruto berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya didepan bar dengan gesekan yang cukup keras sehingga menerbangkan debu-debu yang dilaluinya. Naruto dan Sakurapun keluar dari mobil, terlihat mobil sport yang adu balap dengan Naruto tadi juga masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sakura. Tak berapa lama kemudiaan seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun". Sakura terlihat senang dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hn,." Pemuda tersebut hanya menoleh sesaat dan melangkah memasuki bar.

"Apa-apaan dia itu ?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan terlihat kesal dengan sifat Pemuda yang baru disapa Sakura tadi.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, dingin tapi keren. Itulah sebabnya dia dijuluki prince ice." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar walau sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat cuek.

"Apa. Kau tidak kesal dengan sifat orang seperti itu ? Apa bagusnya dia, sampai-sampai kau terlihat senang hanya dengan melihatnya." Naruto malah makin heran dengan Sakura yang terlihat tidak keberatan dikacangi orang seperti itu. Padahal kalau dia yang mencueki Sakura seperti itu dia akan mendapat jitakan lansung dari Sakura tanpa perlu ditorelir lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau kesal , karena masih mempunyai perasaan padaku ?" ucap Sakura sedikit menggoda sambil berjalan memasuki bar dengan Naruto disampingnya.

"Aku memang menyayangimu Sakura. Tadi siang aku juga bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan sekali lihat saja aku tahu bahwa orang itu sangat menyebalkan." Naruto masih saja terus menggerutu walau telah sampai pada barcafe.

"Sakura-chan". Sapa seorang pemuda berpotongan Bob yang menghampiri meraka, dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat memiliki tato segitiga terbalik mengekornya dari belakang. Sakurapun tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Lee, kiba. Perkenalkan ini Naruto, yang kuceritakan baru pindah dari Amerika." Ucap Sakura. Dengan senang hati Naruto menjabat Tangan Lee dan kiba satu persartu.

" Namikaze Naruto, Yoroshiku." "Inuzuka Kiba, Yoroshiku." "Aku Rock Lee, Yoroshiku".

" Wah Naruto, kudengar tinggal di Negeri Paman Sam sangat penuh dengan pernak pernik kehidupan.?" Lee pemuda bermata bulat beralis tebal terlihat sangat optimis bertanya pada Naruto.

"Yah, kehidupan memang seperti itu kan." Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Lebih baik kita melanjutkan mengobrol dimeja sana, lebih enak kan." Sahut Kiba yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukan dari ketiga orang lainnya.

Seorang pelayan Bar menaruh beberapa botol minuman dan gelas dimeja yang ditempati Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Terlihat mereka sangat asik mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

"Hei, siapa yang mau menemaniku menari ?" Sakura berdiri dengan menatap intens ke3 cowok didepannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu Sakura-chan, Dengan menari akan menghilangkan kepenatan hati sehingga membangkitkan semangat muda kita." Sahut Lee berapi-api . Sakura dan Leepun berjalan kekerumunan orang yang sedang menari dengan gaya bebas dibawah kerlap kerlip lampu disko. Terlihat sakura sesekali tertawa melihat kekonyolan gerakan pasangannya. Sementara Kiba dan Naruto memperhatikan mereka dari meja dan kembali menengguk minuman beralkohol yang meraka pesan.

* To be Contiuned *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romence-nya Next Chapter

Pair : Sasunaru or Narusasu

Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo(S), Abal, Membosankan, Yaoi, Dsbg.

Mata Naruto menangkap pemandangan seoarang pemuda berambut reven yang dia ketahui bernama Sasuke sedang berdebat dengan seorang pemuda lain yang memakai kacamata di meja lain sedikit jauh dari posisi Naruto sekarang. Naruto dapat melihat Onyx tajam sasuke mengeluarkan aura membunuh meyakinkan pada orang yang memandangnya jika saat ini dia sedang marah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menonjok pemuda berkacamata yang berdebat dengannya Setelah pemuda tersebut mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat batas kesabaran Sasuke tidak dapat membendung amarahnya lagi. Pandangan sebagian besar pengunjung bar pun langsung tertuju pada mereka, tapi terlihat tidak ada yang ingin menghentikan keributan yang diciptakan kedua orang tersebut. Pemuda berkacamata membalas menonjok Sasuke dan kemudian Sasuke balas menendangnya sehingga pemuda itu terjerembab, Sasukepun menindihnya dan dengan brutal terus menghajarnya. Setelah melancarkan beberapa tonjokan akhirnya Sasuke berdiri, dengan masih menatap tajam pada korbannya. Dengan geram Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk pria berkaca mata yang terkapar akibat pukulannya. Terdengar teriakan Sasuke yang cukup jelas walau teredam suara musik di telinga Naruto. "Aku tidak sudi mengikuti permainan kalian, dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Kau dengar!" Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan pemuda yang meringis kesakitan tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Sakura telah berhenti menari sejak keributan terjadi dan sempat melihat Sasuke yang memukuli seorang pemuda. Dan sekarang telah berdiri disamping Naruto dengan hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dipertikungan ruangan.

"Tidak biasanya Uciha bersikap seperti itu." Komentar kiba dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Sakura itu arah toilet kan." Menunjuk kearah Sasuke pergi yang diketahui bukan arah masuk yang mereka lewati tadi. " Aku ingin ke toilet." Sambungnya.

"Iya, tapi jika kau bertemu Sasuke jangan mencari gara-gara dengannya." Ucap Sakura, karena tidak ingin Naruto biang onar ini mendapat masalah padahal baru dua hari di sini apa lagi dengan seorang Uciha. Naruto hanya menyengir dan berjalan pergi kearah toilet.

Naruto membuka pintu toilet dan benar saja dia langsung bertemu dengan sosok Sasuke yang sedang mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Naruto hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu memutar keran dan ikut mencuci mukanya. Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dari pantulan cermin. Merasa diperhatikan Sasukepun men-_daeth glare_ Naruto lewat pantulan cermin. Yang diberi glare malah nyengir tidak jelas dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau Uciha Sasuke bukan?" Tanya Naruto yang telah selesai dengan kerannya dan memandang Sasuke langsung pada obyeknya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Jawab dingin Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Kita tadi sempat adu balapan bukan. Aku harap lain kali kau mau tanding kecepatan lagi denganku." Ucap Naruto dengan pedenya membuat Sasuke ikut membalik tubuhnya menghadap langsung pada wajah nyengir Naruto.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tadi tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk meladenimu. Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai pada bar ini karena sesuatu yang mendesak." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada dingin. Walau terlihat amarahnya telah reda namun ekspresi stoic-nya memperingatkan tidak ingin berhadapan dengan siapapun.

"Hah, begitukah? kupikir kau lumayan hebat. Aku akan tetap menantangmu lain kali." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman menantang.

"Cih, _Dobe_. Jangan mencari masalah denganku jika kau tidak ingin menyesal." Sasuke berfikir kenapa dia harus meladeni orang tidak tahu diri seperti ini. Buang waktu saja. Kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangin ini melewati Naruto yang memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Cck, dasar _Teme_." Decak Naruto setelah Sasuke telah menutup pintu toilet dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

666

KREIIIINGGGGGG...

Jam weker di sebuah kamar bernuansa jingga bergetar berusaha membangunkan satu-satunya penghuni yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

"Ernggghh." Naruto menggeliat tidak senang dangan suara weker yang mengganggu acara tidurnya. Di raihnya bantal yang menyangga kepalanya dan berusaha menutup kepalanya agar tidak terganggu dengan satu-satunya suara yang berbunyi nyaring di ruangan ini. Namun sepertinya percuma, dia tidak bisa terlelap lagi. Kemudian melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang arah dengan kesal. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah di lingkungannya yang baru. Dan hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah Naruto harus menyiapkan semua keperluannya sendirian. Mulai dari air panas untuk mandi, menyetrika baju, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah tidak ada kendaraan pribadi untuk itu. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya tidak ada, sedangkan orang tuanya telah menyiapkan sepeda di gudang untuk di kayuh Naruto jika ingin ke mana-mana. Hei,! Kalian tahu itu sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan. Di era modern seperti ini mana ada anak yang pergi kuliah menggunakan sepeda kayuh. Naruto berasal dari keluarga terpandang nan kaya raya. Apa prespektif orang jika melihatnya mengayuh sepeda termasuk teman-teman barunya di kampus nanti. Pasti hanya sedikit yang mau bertemannya nanti.

Narutopun dengan malas mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mempersiapkan diri, kemudian memasak ramen dan sepertinya lebih memilih untuk naik bus atau kereta bawah tanah untuk pergi ke kampus. Kembali menarik nafas panjang dan berfikir, apa boleh buat, mulai sekarang dia harus membiasakan diri hidup seperti ini jika masih ingin menyandang gelar Namikaze.

**Yah… lapangkan dirimu Naruto ! ambil positifnya saja, dan mulai belajar mandiri seperti yang di inginkan orang tuamu.!**

Yah,yah,yah. Dasar cerewet.!

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari Amerika."

"Namamu seperti lalapan ramen, kau yakin dari Amerika..? hahhhh…" Timpal seorang mahasiswa berambut perak sebahu diikuti tawa sebagian penghuni kelas lainnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat sebagaimana nama kebanggaanya ditertawakan. Memang apa salahnya memiliki nama yang punya arti kue ikan? Toh, kedua orang tuanya memberikan nama itu dengan segala harapan. Bukan awalan yang baik jika di jam pertamamu memperkenalkan diri namamu menjadi bahan ejekan penghuni kelas.

"Ibuku memang berasal dari jepang, dan kau jangan meragukanku gigi runcing…!" Sela Naruto geram kepada pemuda berambut sebahu yang memang bergigi runcing seperti hiu itu.

Pemuda begigi runcing tersebut hanya menyeringai.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia Naruto…!" Perintah Iruka dosen yang kebetulan mengajar pada jam tersebut.

Narutopun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di barisan belakang, seraya tersenyum kepada seseorang yang dikenalnya duduk di deretan tersebut. Namun…

BRUGH

Naruto terjerembab sebelum melewati barisan bangku ke tiga diikuti tawa penghuni kelas.

'Cih sial' umpat Naruto. Memangnya lucu apa melihat orang terjatuh.

Naruto dengan segera bangkit dan langsung mencengkram kerah pelaku yang telah mencekal kakinya.

"Apa masalahmu HAH?" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau saja yang jalan tidak pakai mata. Blonde idiot…" Balas pemuda bergigi runcing yang mengejeknya tadi seraya menyeringai. Membuat Naruto semakin geram.

"Sudah hentikan! Pergi ke bangkumu Naruto..!" Kalau saja tidak ada Iruka-Sensei pasti Naruto sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah menyebalkan itu.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura setelah Naruto duduk di belakang bangkunya.

"Dia memang seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menghajarnya karena mempermalukanmu seperti itu Kawan…" Ucap Lee yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada dan raut sebalnya.

BYURR…

"WHOI, SIALAN KAU…!" Teriak Naruto pada mobil sport silver yang melesat melewatinya dan dengan lancangnya mencipratkan genangan air di sebelahnya sehingga sebagian pakaiannya basah sekarang.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Bahkan di siang yang panas seperti ini dirinya harus jalan kaki menuju halte bus untuk pulang. Melihat mobil sport brengsek tadi membuatnya merindukan mobil sport kesayangannya. Andai saja mobilanya ada bersamanya pasti dirinya tidak akan sesial ini. Sungguh Naruto benar-benar merindukan mobil-nya yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena kecelakaan terakhir. Kapan ya, dia akan mendapatkan penggantinya?...

TINTIIIN….

Apa lagi sekarang? Mobil sport lain tiba-tiba mengklakson di sebelahnya dan hampir saja membuatnya jantungan kaget dari lamunannya.

"Yo, Naruto…" Sapa si pengemudi mobil tersebut setelah menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Ah, Lee…" Seru Naruto mengenali wajah pengemudi mobil tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut kami saja Naruto! Aku yakin tempat yang kami singgahi akan menghilangkan kebosananmu hari ini." Ucap Sakura yang ternyata ikut nebeng di dalam mobil Lee.

"Benarkah? Memangnya tempat apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"Itu benar Kawan… Tempat ini akan meningkatkan adrenalin dan semangat masa muda kita..!" Seru Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sudah ikut saja! Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Ucap Sakura. Naruto-pun memasuki mobil Lee.

"Uwaaahh… kalian tidak bilang ada tempat seperti ini?!" Seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar kagum.

Bagaimana tidak? tempat yang baru saja dia masuki ini seperti surge para pecinta mobil. Berbagai mobil sport mahal dengan jumlah tidak sedikit memenuhi ruangan garasi ini. Berbagai cat mobil dan mesin mobil yang sengaja di buka untuk diperiksa terlihat mengkilap dan sangat terawat. Bahkan pemilik-pemiliknyapun terlihat modis dan keren. Well, banyak cewek-cewek seksi di sini.

"Jangan salah kawan… Tempat seperti ini sangat popular di Tokyo. Dan balapan mobil adalah hobi Utama di kota ini." Ucap Lee seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Wahh… jika seperti ini aku pasti betah." Ucap Naruto semangat.

Tubercolosis

Berasa Flat banget yack ?

Sebenernya males ngelanjutin fic yang ini. Waktu itu juga asal ketik aja. Lagian aku nggak tahu sama sekali soal mobil apalagi balapan.

*disambit

Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab. Jadi sebisanmya aku akan ngelanjutin fic ini, walaupun jadinya akan sangat membosankan.

#Dirajam readers.

Gomenasai Minna-san…!

( _ _")


End file.
